1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighter, and more particularly to a lighter having a lock device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical lighters, such as the cigarette lighters are widely used and may be easily available everywhere. U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,733 to Ming discloses one of the typical cigarette lighters. The typical cigarette lighters have no lock devices or have no safety mechanisms for preventing the typical cigarette lighters from being easily operated by the children inadvertently.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional lighters.